Donkey Kong *
Forward The star in this game title is for it to be unique for a future Homage of Donkey Kong. Summary Donkey Kong is a platform game that goes beyond it's famous arcade game. Story Everybody's Favorite Plumber and the Brutish but Lovable Gorilla renew their classic rivalry and take it beyond in this game for Game Boy. Game Modes The game has 3 save files where you can save the game at any time. Johnny's Views General Thoughts I had this game for the original Game Boy and played it a lot. This is clearly one of my all-time favorite Game Boy games. I just downloaded this game for the Nintendo 3-DS, and it's still one of my favorites. Now, here are my views. Graphics The graphics are one of the better looking graphics on an original Game Boy. Though, it isn't colorized (even the 3-DS virtual console), but the graphics are quite good for an original Game Boy game. '''Rating: '''7.5 Music The game's soundtrack is also good. Though, it's quite limited as a lot of the stages have some of the same tracks, but they're a pleasure to listen to and quite fun. '''Rating: '''6 Sounds The sounds of this game are one of the game's strengths. Not only Mario has his squeaky noises when he walks (like in the classic arcades) there's also some sounds unique to the game (like Donkey Kong's sounds as well as Donkey Kong Jr.'s) '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay/Controls Because Mario has learned alot from the time of the classic arcade and this game, he is tougher and has more acrobatic moves (some of those moves are also featured in a lot of Mario games after that). He can backflip as well as headstand to give himself not only a boost in his jump but also as a defense against falling objects. Mario can also take some punishment from falling from a considerable high place (though *really* high places wills till do Mario in). The game itself has a lot of stages (spread out over 9 episodes) most of which you must go in a specific pattern and open the locked door with a key along with Mario's encounter with DK every 4 stages. The controls can be quite getting used to for the unexperienced as Mario's moves are quite numerous, but not overly frustrating. The overall gameplay itself is considerably challenging, but not overally frustrating either, and because it's quite easy to obtain extra lives (either from bonus stages or every 4 stages you also get extra lives) so if you're a skilled gamer, you'll be finished in a few short hours. '''Rating: '''7.5 Replay Value Now, there are no real extra features, but you can always view your accumulated times and to see if you can beat them once you play the game again. The game itself is very fun where you want to play over and over again. '''Rating: '''2.5 Final Thoughts Of course, it's not a modern game but it's still quite fun after all these years. So, if you like nostalgia this is great recommendation. '''Overall Rating: '''7.5